I Don't Break Hearts, I Just Dent Them
by 7mph
Summary: [OneShot] At the age of 18, Cho Chang has everything. She's a recent graduate, heading for a promising career, and has an amazing boyfriend. But all that means nothing when she slips into the pits of insanity and despair.


I don't break hearts, I just dent them

**.x.**

Rating-T

Genre-Angst/Drama

Author's Note-Pfft. It's about time I wrote a new story. More angst, but no romance this time. Enjoy having your good mood destroyed.

**.x.**

She fingered her long raven hair as she watched her boyfriend sleep. His dark bangs fluttered up and down in rhythm with his breathing, revealing his scar. She felt her heart race and blood rush to her head as the hatred filled her. As her clouded eyes fell upon his serene expression, she could just feel her fingers closing around his throat, just hear his choke as his face began to turn purple as he fought for air, just smell his blood, just see the tears of his friends when they realized it was too late for him.

She shook herself, wishing desperately to wake up from the nightmare that her life had become. Cho was insane, and she knew it. It had been like this for months. One minute she was in love with Harry, and the next she was halfway to the door, searching for her wand so she could set him on fire. She was constantly distracted with morbid thoughts of murder, suicide, and torture. If this continued... Well, she didn't want to think about that.

Her thoughts were broken as her lethal injection stirred. His emerald eyes blinked open, and he turned to smile at her. A ripple went down her spine as her stomach acid threatened the soft carpet. Harry sat up and grinned at her, his teeth flashing in the firelight. How good a sledgehammer would look smashing right through that false smile of his. How lovely the contrast would be, the perfectly white teeth, the scarlet blood, the silver hammer head...

"Sleep Well?" She heard herself ask kindly. Cho was surprised the lying vocal waves didn't shatter the windows.

"Wonderfully."

He leaned forward and his lips brushed hers. Her head pounded, as the blood rushed skyward. But as always she managed to keep calm. She responded mechanically, as she had trained herself to do so long ago. Cho had stopped enjoying saliva exchanges with the human poison even before she had slid into the pits of hidden rage and blood lust. As he pulled away he grinned that cancerous grin again.

It was at that moment that Cho promised herself that she would be the one to find a cure for this Cancer.

**Christmas Eve, that Same Year**

"But, why?" He stuttered, looking shocked.

She could barely restrain herself from rolling her eyes. The "great" Harry Potter truly was an idiot. What they had left for a relationship had been deteriorating for months. And with Harry going of with his friends to search for the horcruxes so soon, Cho was surprised he hadn't seen this coming. Looking upon his face, with eyes open wide she couldn't help laughing. The harsh sound echoed around the room.

"Harry. You should have seen this coming." And with that she stood up and left the room. Leaving him to bake in the silence.

Hours later they all sat down to Christmas Eve Super. Cho had not wanted to come here to the burrow for Christmas, but Harry had insisted. His friendship with these people was unbreakable, and however much distaste she had for Ron, she couldn't blame Harry. He and his entire family we as loyal as anyone could be. How she hated them all.

She was greeted by a cold silence as she entered the dining room in her favorite knee length black dress. She ignored the angry faces looking up at her as she sat down next to Ginny. She laughed silently the nine pairs of eyes set upon her as she neatly crossed her legs. For a while none of them said anything, and Cho was quite content looking intensely at each one of them in turn, daring them to speak, laughing at those pathetic souls behind her dark eyes.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to most in the room, Mrs. Weasly broke the silence. "Cho, dear..."

She didn't get to finish.

"YOU BITCH." Ginny screamed, standing up so fast that a bowl of mashed potatoes flying towards Percy. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS TO HIM FOR!"

A short pause.

Cho laughed. "Oh Ginny dear, you should be happy. Perhaps you might even catch him on the rebound."

A second later there was a wand in her face. Cho let out another mirthless laugh. "Go ahead Dear. Blast me to pieces. Stain the brand new tablecloth with my blood. But if you think that will make Harry happy, you really are as dumb as you look." Cho smiled sweetly.

Ginny was shaking with rage. For a few moments she looked as if she was going to attack the other girl. But she put her wand away. It was funny how one could be provoked so easily with such few words. Perhaps what they said about redheads was true after all.

A short pause.

Then Hermione stood up. She was nearly in tears, and her voice shook when she spoke. "Cho... You... You broke his heart."

Cho showed her beautiful teeth in a wide smile. "Honey, I don't break hearts, I just dent them."

And with that, she stood up and left the dining room. No one said anything more as she opened the front door and stepped out into the blizzard. After the front door clicked closed behind her, Cho walked down the front steps and into the snow. She didn't flinch as the drift covered her knees, just kept walking towards the woods. But before the trees took her into their midst, she slowed and turned back towards the Burrow, as if for one last look.

But instead she raised her wand. For a few moments she stood there, not moving, as if the snow had frozen her solid. But a second later she screamed something foreign into the night, and soon the echo of her own voice was complimented by screams coming from the crooked old house. Cho didn't look back. As she walked into the forest she was silhouetted against so many brush strokes of red, orange, and yellow.

Hours passed, and she was still walking. But she paused, to look up at the sky, barely visible due to the dense tree cover. Then, after several silent moments, she smiled and removed her wand from her dress again, pointing it at her wrist. Then she made a quick slashing movement. Scarlet blood bubbled up out of the gash, making a beautiful ribbon while it ran down her pale arm. A second later, she repeated the process of the other wrist. She let her wand fall from her bloody hand. It disappeared into a drift and was quickly covered by more falling snow.

Cho continued walking, ignoring the growing weakness in her legs as her blood level grew dangerously low. But she made sure not to stain her dress.

As the sun began to rise in the sky, she tripped over a tree root and fell into the snow. As she rolled over to face the sky, the sun caught her face and hair, making them glow with a beauty and eeriness no one else could have ever pulled off. And as the last of her blood drained from her body, her own words echoed in her head,

_"Honey, I don't break hearts, I just dent them."_

Cho Chang died laughing.

**Fin **


End file.
